


[y2] Creep (2)

by Fairyeeyore



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyeeyore/pseuds/Fairyeeyore





	

而随着药酒被揉进皮肤，腰腹部与樱井的皮肤直接摩擦的触感却变得更明显了。二宫半仰在床上喘着气，绝望地发现自己硬了。  
无可救药地顶起了他可笑的花内裤，在樱井移动手腕时顶到了他的手臂。  
樱井动作一滞，往下看了一眼，又看到二宫已经带着潮红的脸颊。  
他一句话也没有说，收起了药箱，为二宫把衣服拉好便走了出去。  
床上的少年如同涸辙之鲋一般躺在床上，盯着依然明亮的顶灯，直盯到眼睛酸胀。他把手伸到墙边关上了灯，接着沉默着将手伸了下去。他硬得发疼，几乎已经让他忘了他腰腹大腿的伤痕，只想要一场痛快的发泄。  
他褪去内裤，握住自己兴奋而寂寞的器官，笨拙地抚慰着。房间里一片漆黑，几乎没有任何光源，除了自己的喘息他只能听到床边闹钟嘀嗒的响声，不紧不慢地走动的秒针仿佛是一种监视与警告。  
他顾不了那么多，还差一点他就能攀上顶峰。他近乎绝望地大张着嘴，猛吸一口气时鼻腔捕捉到了残留在空气里的樱井的气息。  
苦涩的，沉默的，带着尼古丁味的，像某种已经成熟的木料一般的压抑却令人着迷的香气。他轻吟一声释放在自己手中。


End file.
